The Matter-Bender
by SlendyRaketheKiller
Summary: A boy named Linas is abducted by magicians after watching his family burn to death. They insert a sacred gear into his body and perform horrible, painful experiments on his body. He escapes and is found by Azazel, who cares for him and teaches him how to use his sacred gear properly. How will things unfold when he enrolls at Kuoh Academy? Rated M for brutal violence, sexuality etc.
1. Prologue

The Matter Bender

Prologue

_Fire. The town was on fire._ These are the thoughts of the 10 year old boy standing in the crumbling ruins of his house. The burned, blackened bodies of his family lay on the ground around him, his father, his mother and his little sister were all dead. Just empty husks void of any life.

The boy's name was Linas, and he could scarcely move as the men and women dressed in robes and hoods came and took him away.

"The boss wants all the children you idiot! There's a dead girl here!"

"Well shit."

"Quick, vaporize the body and let's get outta here!"

One of the men raised his hand and let out a bolt of lightning which left nothing but a scorch mark in Linas' sister's place.

The three magicians took off into the night sky back to their base as Linas faded out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>Linas woke with a group of children in a dark, dank cell.<p>

"How d'ya like em boss?" asked one of the magicians.

An older magician with goggles and rubber gloves spoke up: "Yes these are fine specimens and will do nicely for the experiment. That last batch you brought were pretty scraggly and didn't last very long, you're going to have to acquire richer, healthier subjects."

"Won't we have to attack larger cities then boss? Won't that draw attention? I don't want to have the three factions on our ass boss."

"You will do what is required." Said the older magician in a much more dangerous tone.

"O-of course sir."

"Now then, I would like to see which ones are compatible with the sacred gear tonight."

_Three factions? Now a sacred gear? Who are these people?_ Thought Linas.

"Are you sure boss?"

"Of course I'm sure!" screamed the older magician, "This way we can start the tests immediately tomorrow!"

The magician opened up the cage and the older one brought in a shimmering, incandescent, multicolored sphere into the cell. The older one wordlessly grabbed a child and stuck the sphere into his hand. The child's eyes glowed white and Linas felt the atmosphere in the room change drastically. The older one watched on with feverish excitement as the child started to rise into the air before dropping to the ground. The white glow left his eyes and the child fell over, slamming his head into the cement floor.

"Tch. Dead. What a shame, I almost thought he was the one."

The older magician continued on to the other children testing them one by one, although none of them had such a dramatic effect as the first one. Linas' eyes got wider with each one, _they're all dead_ he thought with dread as the magician got closer and closer, moving through the other children before finally it was his turn.

The magician seized his left hand and placed the sphere in his palm. Immediately Linas felt an immense amount of power surge through his veins in his hand to his heart, to his lungs, back to his heart and through his arteries to his brain until every part of him was tingling. _What is happening to me? I feel like I could kill God._

"It's working!" yelled the older magician jumping in glee.

Linas then realized he was floating a foot off the ground. What happened next really stumped him though. The sphere sank into his hand and traveled up the length of his arm into his chest, where he felt it settle. Soon after the power faded away and Linas slowly sank back onto the floor.

"It worked! HAHAHAHAHA! I did it!" laughed the older magician. "Come, come child what is your name?"

"Li-Linas"

"Well Linas, you are going to be the most powerful human in history!"

"The most powerful human in history?" said Linas frowning.

"Yes, what's wrong? You don't seem too happy though, many have and would kill to be the most powerful human ever. I suppose we'll change that, come now Linas. Gregory! Dispose of the others!"

"Yes bo-"

"Dispose of them?" asked Linas.

"Yes, we have no other need for them."

"You can't just dispose of them! They're people! I won't let you!" cried Linas.

"You're not the strongest yet boy."

Linas felt a metal pipe hit the back of his head, and it all went black.

* * *

><p>Linas woke up manacled to a wall in another cell, at least he thought it was another cell, they all looked the same.<p>

The magician guarding the cell turned around.

"Oh, you're awake. Boss?! He's awake!"

The old magician walked into the room.

"Excellent, now we can begin."

Before Linas could say anything they walked into the cell and took him through the door that the old magician had entered through. They brought him into what seemed like a laboratory with an operating table, a tray full of instruments as well as a whole host of other things that Linas didn't recognize.

"Alright strap him down." commanded the old one.

Linas was brought to the table and laid down, then secured to it with leather straps.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Linas, genuinely full of curiosity.

"We are going to awaken the power of the sacred gear that resides inside you." "Now then" said the older magician holding a saw. "Let's begin."

The magician undid the strap on his right arm, took the saw and started cutting it off.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Sorry, we couldn't afford the painkillers or anesthetic. Gregory! Tape his mouth shut!"

After Gregory had taped his mouth shut, the older magician continued sawing off Linas' arm all the while Linas was trying to break free of the leather straps and mumbling frantically through the tape. Once the magician was done cutting off Linas' arm, he stopped and watched it. Linas felt the power from the previous night return to him in his chest. He felt it flow through his veins into the stump of his arm where to his surprise the arm started to grow back, first the bones, then the muscle and finally the skin, all the way down to his fingertips where new finger nails were already pushing through.

"Marvelous! The response time was almost immediate! Alright, next an eye."

At that Linas started to squirm even more.

"Gregory strap his head down."

With his head strapped to the table, Linas couldn't even shake his head a smidgen. The magician leaned over his face and held Linas' eye open with his fingers. He then reached in with a spoon and scooped out the eye, breaking the optic nerve. The eye socket squirted blood all over the magician's face however Linas felt the tingling power return and flow up to his face growing a new eyeball to take the old one's place.

The tests continued all day without stopping, but no matter what thing they chopped, hacked or sawed off it always regrew. The cuts, wounds and bruises all healed up. However, at the end of the day Linas was exhausted, mentally and physically.

"It seems that we've exhausted your magical energy Linas. You'll need to rest up for tomorrow."

Linas was brought back to his cell and given a cheese sandwich with a cup of luke-warm water for dinner. After he was finished he was manacled to the wall again and left to go to sleep, which he welcomed gladly.


	2. Chapter 1

The Matter Bender

Chapter 1

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years. Everyday Linas would continue being experimented on until his magic was completely run out. He still had no idea why he was there, what the thing in his chest was exactly and its purpose. He didn't have a clue about the three factions apart from tidbits he'd heard from the guards. He knew there were supposedly devils, angels and fallen angels and that the thing in him was a sacred gear. That pretty much summed it up.

Slowly, he sank into depression as his body and mind were pushed to their limits by the experiments. However one day the experiments changed from injuries, wounds and lost appendages to seeing what his body was able to handle physically. It seemed the magician (he now knew his name as Mercer) had confirmed Linas' healing capabilities and it was now time to test Linas' strength, stamina, agility, dexterity, and other such things. Linas would run for hours on an electronic treadmill at different speeds, lift and throw different heavy objects and juggle bowling pins, softballs and bottles.

But, throughout these tests Linas could feel the same power from his chest, the same surge of energy that he had felt during the first painful series of tests. He didn't really know how to describe it. It was almost as if… it was helping him. Linas knew it was strange though. He was able to run at very high speeds for long periods of time, even to the extent of not being humanly possible. He could lift an anvil, a car engine and a cubic meter of concrete with ease. He was able to juggle 8 bowling pins or bottles at a time and 13 softballs! For one of the tests they brought in a gun and shot at him, though he dodged every bullet except the last one which grazed his knee.

Just like the last series of tests, he was brought back to the cell each day (and if it was possible) was exhausted even more than before. Physically from the strain on his muscles, mentally from concentration and magically from the superhuman abilities.

Even though Linas was subject to these tests he was always praised by Mercer who thought he was extraordinary, although Mercer claimed all the credit for himself because he was the one who inserted the sphere in the first place and the one putting him through the rigorous tests.

Linas gradually came to realize the only way he was going to get out of the wretched place was if he fought back. But Linas was magically exhausted every night and to try to escape during the day would never work. However Linas was aware that his magical capacity was growing stronger with each day due to the frequent expenditure of magic. Kind of like if you practice running your stamina grows. So, Linas would save a bit of magical energy on a daily basis by saying he couldn't go any further when really he could go a bit more.

Eventually he gathered enough magical energy so that he was confident he could escape his prison. That evening after his dinner he pretended to go to sleep and kept awake himself awake through the night. He had decided he would escape halfway through the second guard's shift, the second guard would be sleepier because it was later in the night and would be less aware halfway through than at the start or end. Once Linas had decided it was roughly halfway through the second guard's shift he got to work. The manacles were attached close to the wall so as to prevent movement, the magicians knew he was very strong and if given the chance, they knew Linas would try to escape. But they didn't know just how strong Linas actually was.

In one swift movement, Linas brought his hands and feet together, breaking through all four manacles at once.

_Damn, that was louder than I thought it would be._

"Hey! What are you doing kid?" exclaimed the guard. He was about to sound the alarm when Linas smashed through the bars of the cell and crushed the guard's head with his fist.

_Well I already made a load of noise breaking the manacles, no sense holding back now._

Linas didn't have an exact map of the place in his head but he was pretty sure they were underground and that the exit was through the operating room. He was pretty sure he had seen a ladder going up somewhere through a door that'd been left ajar one day. Linas took a right and ran through the hallway to the operating room. Opening the door slowly, he checked to make sure there was no one else in the room then quietly creeped into the room. He closed the door and noticed Mercer sleeping with his head slumped on a desk.

Linas chuckled and walked over to the desk.

_Must be my lucky day, I'm going to kill this sick fuck._

Linas took the saw off the bench and grabbed Mercer's mouth, holding his head to his chest with Mercer's neck exposed. Mercer awoke and began thrashing frantically to get way but Linas held him firmly. Holding his head still with his left, Linas began sawing through Mercer's throat with the saw gripped in his right. Blood came pouring out like a deluge as Linas tore through both jugular veins, and Linas didn't stop. He kept sawing right through the trachea and the oesophagus until he hit the spinal cord. He did this as fast as he could so Mercer would still be alive to some degree through the whole thing. Linas took a step back before snapping Mercer's head back, through the spinal cord, effectively decapitating him. Linas held Mercer's head by the hair and pushed the twitching body over to the side. He found a metal stake Mercer had used to push through his arm at one point and impaled the head on it. He planted the stake right through the operating table and walked to the room where the ladder was. He opened the door and closed it behind him before looking up the ladder. His eyes widened.

_Shit, that's a really tall ladder. How deep underground am I?_

Linas shrugged and began climbing, up and up. Finally, after an exhausting climb, Linas reached the top and opened the trapdoor, where he found two guards staring right at him.

"He's escaping!"

"Sound the alarm!"

_Oh for fuck's sake! _he thought.

Linas clambered out and smashed their heads together silencing them.

Looking around, he found himself in an abandoned building, a church to be exact.

_It's not going to be abandoned for long._ he thought rushing through the back door. _Ahhh, it's wonderful to be outside again._

He was in clearing in a ghost town surrounded by other houses. He began running to the forest to escape when out of the corner of his eye he saw a group of magicians bearing strange symbols running towards him.

"There he is! Fire!"

The magicians' hands lit up with magic as they threw magic bullets of all sorts, fire, water, lightning, even some that were just pure magical energy. Linas ran and ran dodging most of them but a ball of pressurized water clipped his ankle, and he fell to the ground. Immediately after he fell on the ground his sacred gear activated, reweaving the muscle and tendons, but the magicians were closing fast and Linas realized he wouldn't make it.

_No...after making it this far, it can't be all for nothing, _he thought as he raised his hand, _NO!_

To his amazement his arm stretched, almost like rubber (although it didn't feel like rubber) and slammed into the magicians like a giant baseball bat knocking them over like bowling pins. His arm swung around, a long, fleshy rope mashing and crushing his enemies until they lay still on the road. His arm shortened and returned to normal.

_What the hell was that? A new power? There's more to this sacred gear thing than I thought, is there anything that it can't do?_

Linas then doubled over in exhaustion, _It took more out of me than I thought_, he thought.

He heard more voices from down the street.

_No time to ponder, I've got to go._

Linas jogged off into the forest, too tired to run, hoping to God that there was another town nearby.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it. **

**I realize that I've made a pretty fucked up and overpowered character here but don't worry there will be limiting factors to his powers which you will find about next chapter.**

**Although there is going to be a lot of blood, gore, brutality and stuff in this story there will also be happy moments and comedic moments too.**

**By the way, Linas is fourteen right now, I decided to do a pretty big time skip at the beginning because I want to get right to the highschool dxd storyline, he hasn't even met anybody from highschool dxd yet so I might have another time skip next chapter.**

**Review if you want to, it's fine if you don't and I'll see you later.**


End file.
